kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Syndicate
The Midnight Syndicate (真夜中のシンジケート, Mayonaka no Shinjikēto) is a group of various Nobodies, whose original goal was to destroy Kingdom Hearts under the theory that if Kingdom Hearts is destroyed, then all life in the universe will become Nobodies--over which the Syndicate will rule. However, over the course of time, some of the various members have decided on their own agenda -- sometimes in line with the group's goal, sometimes counter to it. Recently, half of the Syndicate has turned traitor, led by Thraxganb, thus beginning the Syndicate Civil War. More information on this as it develops. Current Membership Membership is as follows, in order of their rank. # Xolduc - Twilit Horror # Nexko - Harbinger of Darkness # Telmuci'ixa - Empress of Eternity # Juxak - Poetic Destroyer # Toxin - The Shadowed Reaver # Xemnas - Sorcerer Supreme # Saïx - Luna Diviner Former Members # Thraxganb - Traitor # Zolgbex - Traitor # Marluxia - Traitor # Zexion - Traitor # Xertra - Traitor # Roxian - Traitor # Noxel - Deceased Lesser Nobodies Note: The names of these specimens are temporary, and should not be considered permanent until futher notice. Xolduc Nexko Telmuci'ixa Juxak Toxin Xemnas Xemnas still has his army of Sorcerers from Kingdom Hearts II. Saix Saix retains his army of Berserkers from Kingdom Hearts II. Associates The following is a list of people who are associates of the Syndicate -- they aren't full members, but they are still given some benifits of membership. *Kurochi (deceased) *Jack of Spades History Not much is known about the history of the Midnight Syndicate, except that it was formed by Xolduc and Telmuci'ixa. Telmuci'ixa resurrected Xemnas, Saïx, Zexion and Marluxia. The remaining members were recruited over several years. It has been revealed that the Syndicate is essentially a terrorist organization of unparalleled ferocity and power within the Nightverse, and are fought only by Damage, Inc.. Chronology of recruitment The Syndicate has never exceeded twelve members. Normally, since Nexko was the seventh to join, he would've been Number VII, but because Xolduc found him before encountering Telmuci'ixa, Nexko was given Number II. Other than that, the number is the order in which they joined. Roxian is Number VIII because she took the empty slot from Noxel's death. Civil War See: here for details. Goals Collective Long-Term #Destroy Kingdom Hearts, thus turning all life-forms with Hearts into Nobodies. #Take over and rule the aforementioned "Nobody Universe". #Destroy all traitors. Short-Term #Eliminate all Keybearers. #Eliminate Maleficent and her minions. #Eliminate Disney Castle. Singular Xolduc #Absorb the tremendous energies released upon the destruction of Kingdom Hearts, therefore becoming God. #Use his newfound divine power to create a universe of total freedom from law and restraint -- pure anarchy, the ultimate liberty. #Destroy anyone who stands in his way (to be achieved in the course of the first two). Nexko (To be added by Nitrous X) #Find and destroy the members with agendas that contridict those of the Midnight Syndicate. #Gain access to every reality of the Multiverse, and then take control of each one in the name of the Syndicate. #Create a lesser Nobody army for Xolduc to control. #Find an excuse to kill Xertra. #Annihilate Kexon and his associates. #Serve as viceroy in Xolduc's new Cosmic Order. #Ensure the successful continuation of his and Toxin's alliance. Telmuci'ixa #Achieve absolute Time Compression and truly become Empress of Eternity #Annihilate all who would dare to oppose her. #Become a powerful government member in Xolduc's new Cosmic Order. Xemnas #Gain vengeance upon all Keybearers. #Attempt to avoid being killed by Xolduc. #Retake the World That Never Was after Xolduc has achieved cosmic dominance. #Become powerful enough that no non-member of the Syndicate can destroy him. Saix #Go on rampant killing sprees. #Obey Xemnas and Xolduc. #Destroy any that oppose the Syndicate. Juxak #Become the greatest poet in all of existence. #Annihilate those whom he finds offensive (Xertra and Xemnas are exempt due to Syndicate protection) #Become a high-ranking member of Xolduc's new Cosmic Order. Category:Midnight Syndicate Category:Groups and Organizations